ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story Racer: Re-Played
Toy Story Racer: Re-Played is a kart racing game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Square-Enix and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Series X, Nintendo Switch and PC (via Steam), released on November 22nd, 2020 to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the Toy Story franchise. It is an expanded remake of the original Toy Story Racer (2001) released on the original PlayStation/Game Boy Color systems and also features content from other Pixar franchises. An updated version of the game, Infinite Toy Story Racer will also be released to celebrate the Pixar's 35th Anniversary. Sypnosis Time to go to Infinity and Beyond in the Raceways for a Brand New Toy Story Racer featuring a bigger roster of racers, tracks and arenas. Plot/Story Mode The Story Mode focuses on a Kart Racing Tournament that takes place within the Toy Box where we relieve the places of the Pixar Multiverse. Modes *Story Mode *Local/Offline **Single Race **Reverse Race **Race Cup Tournaments **Smash Challenge **Smash Tournament **Knockout Race **Knockout Tournament **Survival Race **Super Survival Race **Time Trial Laps ***Endurance Races **Tag Races **Smash Tag Races **Collection Challenges **Target Challenges **Countdown Challenges **Track Creator Mode *Online *Pizza Planet Store *Leaderboard/High Scores *Options Characters Returning Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Woody *Bo Peep *RC *Rex *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Little Green Men/Alien *Rocky Gibraltar *Lenny *Babyface New Characters (Base Game) *Jessie *Bullseye *Sarge *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Mrs. Potato Head *Wheezy *Barbie *Ken *Lotso *Chunk *Stretch *Twitch *Monkey *Truck Driver (Toy Story 3) *Legs *Ducky *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Peas-in-a-Pod *Queen Neptuna *Bozu *Super Pirate *Mr. Pricklepants *Chuckles *Mini-Buzz (from Small Fry in Toy Story Toons) *Forky *Ducky & Bunny (imagine them similarly like in Mario Kart Double Dash!) *Gabby Gabby *Benson *Duke Kaboom New Characters (DLC/Pizza Planet Store) *Angel Kitty (That Time Forgot) *Reptilus Maximus *The Cleric *Ray-Gon *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *XR *Booster *Warp Darkmatter *Lightning McQueen (Pixar Guests) *Mater (Pixar Guests) *Flik (Pixar Guests) *Mr. Incredible (Pixar Guests) *Mike & Sulley (double character like Ducky & Bunny) (Pixar Guests) *WALL-E (Pixar Guests) *Scott Squibbles (Pixar Guests 2) *Don Carlton (Pixar Guests 2) *Perry Twins (Pixar Guests 2) *Art (Pixar Guests 2) *Cruz Ramirez (Pixar Guests 2) *Merida (Pixar Guests 2) *Elastigirl (Pixar Guests 2) *Dash (Pixar Guests 2) *Violet (Pixar Guests 2) *Miguel Rivera (Pixar Guests 2) *Hector Rivera (Pixar Guests 2) *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot Skins Main article: Toy Story Racer: Re-Played/Skins Vehicle Customization The player is able to customize their kart similarl to Activision's kart-racing remake Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (though with some differences as there will be a feature where Players can make their own Karts by Scratch). Customizable parts include kart bodies, wheels and extra stickers that can be applied (only RC, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez doesn't need kart bodies like how Oxide's hovercraft doesn't need wheels in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as the said Vehicle based Characters are already vehicles aside with the fact that they had some variants included). Parts can be bought by using Pizza Planet Coins which can be earned by playing Story Mode, online and local/offline races & smash challenges. Bodies & Decals *Classic **TBA *Pizza Planet Truck **TBA *Al's Toy Convertible (from Toy Story 2) **TBA *Army Jeep **TBA *Dump Truck **TBA *Roundup Wagon **TBA *The Frog **TBA *Roller Bob's Skateboard **TBA *Dinosaur Kart **TBA *Piggy Kart **TBA *Chunk's Spikey Kart **TBA *Walking Car **TBA *Aliens' Car (from Toy Story 3) **TBA *Duke Kaboom's Bike **TBA *Star Command Rocket **TBA *Bird-mobile **TBA *Incredi-mobile **TBA *Mike's New Car **TBA * WALL-E Transport Vehicle ** TBA In progress... Wheels *Classic *RC's Wheels *Pizza Planet Truck *Al's Toy Convertible *Army Jeep *Dump Truck *Roundup Wagon *The Frog's Wheels *Roller Bob's Skateboard *Walking Car Legs *Aliens' Car Wheels *Duke Kaboom's Bike *Star Command Rocket *Lightyear Tires *Mater's Wheels *Bird-mobile Wheels *Incredi-mobile *Mike's Car Wheels *WALL-E Transport Treads In progress... Paint Jobs In progress... Stickers In progress... Race Tracks/Smash Arenas The game has multiple tracks in it, consisting of every track from the original Toy Story Racer and newer ones from Toy Story 2, 3 and 4 (given how Toy Story Racer was originally based entirely on the first film itself), along with extra tracks based on other franchises created by Pixar Animation Studios. Original Tracks *Pixar Studio Lot *Star Command HQ (Buzz Lightyear in Star Command) *Piston Cup 500 *Radiator Springs *Ant Island *P.T. Flea's Circus (Smash arena) *Metroville *Nomasinan Island (Smash arena) *Monstropolis *Door Factory (Smash arena) *Axiom *DunBroch *Monsters University *Florida 500 *Thomasville Speedway *Santa Cecilia *Land of the Dead *Municiberg *Western View Junior High *New Urbem *Riley's Mind Headquarters From Toy Story Racer *Andy's House *Snowy House *Andy's Neighbourhood *Mall *Seaside *Pizza Planet Exterior *Car Park *Sid's Attic *Sid's House *Sid's Yard *Skateboard Park (Also a smash arena) *Basketball Court (Smash arena) *Bowling Alley (Smash arena) *Cinema (Smash arena; shows some scenes from all films) *Dinoco Gas Station (Smash arena) *Ice Rink (Smash arena) *Pizza Planet Arcade (Smash arena) *Pizza Planet Dining Area (Smash arena) From the films *Al's Toy Barn *Penthouse Elevator *Airport *Construction Yard *Xrghthung *Woody's Roundup *Al's Penthouse *Sunnyside Daycare *Bonnie's House *Bonnie's Bewitched Racetrack *Junkyard *Sid's Haunted House *Carnival *Poultry Palace *Mason's House *Antique Shop *Duke Kaboom's Stuntway *Zurgbot Crater (Smash arena) *Traffic (Smash arena) *Luggage Area (Smash arena) *Wild West Canyon (Smash arena) *Caterpillar Room (Smash arena) *Playground (Smash arena) *Haunted Bakery (Smash arena) *Rainy Yard (Smash arena) *Arena of Woe (Smash arena) Weapons/Items *Yellow boxes: The Pixar ball & Magic 8-ball *Blue boxes: Rocket & Big whipping top *Pink boxes: Little whipping top & Bo Peep's sheep *Red boxes: Electroshock & Battery speed boost (not available in smash arenas) *Green boxes: Gary Grappling Hook & Buzz's jetpack (remake-only) *Orange boxes: Cone & Boot snakes (remake-only) Downloadable Content In the game, the player can buy downloadble content such as skins, characters and kart parts with Pizza Planet Tokens they earned earlier during the game. Buzz Lightyear in Star Command Pack *Mira Nova *XR *Booster *Warp Darkmatter *Star Command Rocket (kart parts) *Civilian Buzz (costume) *Star Command HQ (race track) Pixar Guests Pack *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Flik *Mr. Incredible *Mike & Sulley *WALL-E *Bird-mobile (kart parts) *Incredi-mobile (kart parts) *Mike's New Car (kart parts) *WALL-E Transport Vehicle (kart parts) *Piston Cup 500 (race track) *Radiator Springs (race track) *Ant Island (race track) *P.T. Flea's Circus (smash arena) *Metroville (race track) *Nomanisan Island (smash arena) *Monstropolis (race track) *Door Factory (smash arena) *Axiom (race track) That Time Forgot Pack *Angel Kitty *Reptillus Maximus *The Cleric *Ray-Gon *Mason's House (race track) *Arena of Woe (smash arena) Pixar Guests Pack 2 *Scott Squibbles *Don Carlton *Perry Twins *Art *Cruz Ramirez *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Merida *Miguel Rivera *Hector Rivera *DunBroch (race track) *Monsters University (race track) *Florida 500 (race track) *Thomasville Speedway (race track) *Santa Cecilia (race track) *Land of the Dead (race track) *Municiberg (race track) *Western View Junior High (race track) *New Urbem (race track) Pixar Guests Pack 3 Transcripts Main article: Toy Story Racer: Re-Played/Transcripts Quotes Main article: Toy Story Racer: Re-Played/Quotes Achievements & Trophies Main article: Toy Story Racer: Re-Played/Achievements & Trophies Reception Trivia * Category:Toy Story Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Activision Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Video games based on films Category:Racing games Category:Racing Category:Racing video games Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Category:Remakes Category:Video game remakes Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:E for Everyone Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Disney Games Category:PEGI 7 Category:Cars Category:Cars (franchise) Category:The Incredibles Category:Monsters Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PS4 Category:PS5 Category:PS5 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Brave Category:Coco Category:Kenneaf02's ideas Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:WB Games Category:PEGI 3 Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo switch games Category:A Bug's Life Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Kart Racing video games Category:Square-Enix Category:Square Enix Category:Xbox Series X Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur